To Know Bliss
by little-caitlin
Summary: AkuRoku. written for 8/13 2009... A weekend getaway is only fun if theres someone to share it with. // Lemon, one-shot.


Haha, I know I'm a few hours late, but here it is anyways. I wrote this today! Be proud I was able to pull of a decent one-shot within like, 4 hours.

Based on the picture I drew for 8/13. ^^ there is a link to my DeviantArt page in my profile.

.

**To Know Bliss**

* * *

.

If anything, Demyx had picked someplace beautiful for their weekend getaway. Sure, it was cold, and bothersome to get to, and the superior would be quite peeved with the four of them if he ever found out they'd really gone snowboarding instead of scouring for remaining heartless; but the sight along was worth it.

Roxas sighed lightly as he reached forward to adjust his bindings, the sun glinting ff the snow around him causing him to squint every time he looked away from the clips. He was about to do the other when, with a hoot and a holler, a black and red board appeared next to his.

"Hey there Roxy."

With a slight 'oomph' Axel landed in the snow next to him, snow pants crinkling loudly as he tried to get comfortable in the frozen powder.

The blonde nodded lightly, smiling over at his best friend lightly in greeting before returning to the tiresome chore of doing up his last binding.

"I'll race ya to the bottom?" came the question at his side, the older boy leaning forward so that his emerald eyes could look into that of Roxas' blue.

"No way. You'd win."

"Yeah, well, you never know. I might take a tumble."

"Not likely." Roxas chuckled, unable to resist the other's playful mood.

"I guess I'm pretty pro at this shit, eh?"

Somewhere a ways behind them, the two nobodies could hear Demyx giggling. There was a small yelp and the musician was laughing harder.

"I dislike the winter, Demyx."

"Well, it likes you! Now get up!"

"I-I can't." Zexion muttered grudgingly, apparently having fallen on his skis. His blonde boyfriend had insisted he learn to snowboard, but the younger had declined, instead compromising with learning to ski, as it would be simpler.

Roxas chanced a glance back at the two, watching Demyx melodramatically fall over onto his behind, snowboard secured to his feet.

"Help! I've fallen and i can't get up!" The Melodious Nocturne mocked, reaching upwards with his hand as he sprawled on the snow next to Zexion, the slate haired teen shooting him a dirty look.

"Hey Roxy~" Axel's sing-song voice brought Roxas back tot eh task at hand; his bindings. However, a certain pyromaniac seemed to be insisting on distracting him.

"Yes?"

Axel leaned over as best he could, smirk on his lifts and eyes closed lightly.

"When we get back to the lodge, I'm gunna fuck you so hard, you wont be able to get to the lift tomorrow."

If Demyx asked, the cold whether was the reason for his cheeks being so red.

Without responding to the statement, Roxas clicked his last clip in place and with a forceful push, stood up on his board, checkered designed flat on the snow.

"How about that race?" Not giving Axel a chance to answer, Roxas gave a sharp twist of his legs, spinning him in the direction of the hills slant.

"H-Hey! Roxas!" Axel struggled with his long legs to get himself upright, falling over once or twice as he tried to maintain his balance due to the distraction now set in his mind. "That's cheating!"

the redhead spun his own board, flamed patterns rushing across snow topped hill as he darted after the blue zigzagging figure downwards. Roxas' brightly coloured outfit was the only thing aiding axel in keeping an eye on the younger boy as he dodged small trees that had begun to grow in the middle of the hill.

And _damn_ was Roxas fast.

Pulling his shaded goggles over his eyes in order to keep focused on the quickly disappearing blue dot ahead, Axel chased after him, ignoring Demyx's calls of confusion.

There was of course, no way he would have been able to catch up completely. Not a chance in hell. Axel managed to at least get close enough to watch the blonde pull up to the lodge doors, falling backwards onto his behind in order to quickly undo his bindings. The young teen had only just pulled his checkered snowboard from his feet when axel reached him, skidding to a stop before collapsing forwards, purposely landing on the blonde and forcing him into the snow.

Roxas squirmed under him, laughing lightly as Axel pulled off his goggles so that his wink could be seen.

"No fair!" Roxas chuckled, swatting playfully at the other's gloved and as Axel groped his ass.

"How can you expect me to play fair if you don't, huh?" Not allowing Roxas to speak up, Axel pressed his lips to the younger's, wriggling his way on top of the boy as best his could with his feet still being attached to his snowboard. Roxas eagerly responded to the kiss, his gloved hands finding their way to the back of Axel's neck to pluck at the hair tie that held back unruly red locks.

Feeling a lick at his soft lips, Roxas opened his mouth slightly, allowing the invading tongue entry. The blonde met it with his own, toying with Axel's as the older boy ground his hips into Roxas', somehow managing to do so with his feet still attached to his snowboard.

Both he and Axel continued to kiss and tongue in the snow, losing their awareness of the scene around them, calm and quiet in the mid-winter air. Words of endearment were whispered between them, the younger blushing nearly every time Axel spoke, allowing the other to trail kisses down his neckline in return for letting Roxas remain uncrushed beneath him, the redhead holding himself up while he grazed his lips across tinted skin.

All too soon, there was a clearing of a throat above them, the two boys separating to look up at a very emotionless Zexion who's single visible eye gazed down at them indifferently.

"Yes? You want something?"

"I'm dibsing the hot tub." He stated flatly, the fidgeting musician who stood slightly behind him grinning sheepishly before scratching his tanned neck. If Demyx's body language hadn't given away why the statement had been made, the slight crack in Zexion's voice when he continued did. "Don't even come_ near_ the hot tub room."

"Oh. _Oh_. Okay. No problem."

The Cloaked Schemer opened the lodge door roughly, ushering his own blonde inside by simply pointing, as if standing there a moment longer was overly bothersome. It probably was. The moment the door shut behind the younger, slate haired teen, Roxas let out a snicker.

"What? What's so funny?" Axel asked down to the male pinned below him.

"Dem's fly was already undone, and his undershirt untucked."

"What?!"

"That's probably why it took them a while to get down here." Roxas chuckled, managing to push himself up onto his elbows in order pres a quick kiss to the older nobody's lips. "Doesn't matter though. They can have the hot tub. We get the bed up stairs. Without interruptions."

Roxas had never seen Axel undo his bindings as fast as he did then, the red head nearly throwing his board against the side of the house next to Demyx's and flinging the door open.

Warm air drifted out, urging Roxas to get to his feet and scurry inside with Axel. He heard the sound of the door shutting behind the redhead, and then there were hands at his side as Axel pressed soft kisses to his neck, pulling off the tasseled hat as he did so.

"Hmm… So… what do I get for winning the race here?"

"I was pretty sure I told you already, Rox." Axel chuckled into his sensitive skin.

"Hmmm I think that's why I accepted your little challenge, isn't it?"

"I'd hope so, yeah."

Roxas let out a small yelp as Axel scooped him up bridal style, carrying him down the hallway and up a flight of stairs, the entire time tracking snow across the hardwood floor as it fell from their boots and persons. The red head pushed open the door to their shared room with a devious grin, a few long strides taking him to the beside where he roughly dropped Roxas onto the blackest. The blonde held back his smart remarks in favor of grabbing the taller boy by his shoulders, pulling him down onto him despite the difference in size and overall strength.

Lips locked once more, though more heatedly that they had outdoors only moments earlier. Jackets were wordlessly unzipped and flung in random directions, their mouths already busy. Roxas flicked off his gloves and reached for the clips holding on Axel's snow pants, ridding them from the redhead's lanky figure with expert ease Next to go were the denim jeans he wore underneath he ensemble, followed by the Axel long sleeve shirt and bandana that he'd worn around his neck while boarding.

Roxas had Axel completely undressed while the older nobody had barely started, instead having taken his time undoing the buttons one by one on the blonde's shirt.

"Roxas, you're getting far too good at that I think." He said as he pulled away from the kiss, his thin fingers playing across the skin under the light white fabric. He stopped only to tweak a nipple, earning a small noise from the blonde whom he as quickly pulling closer.

"Nghh… I'm good at it for a reason, you know." He grinned up at Axel, who could only return the gesture, pinching lightly once more. "You're j-just too slow."

Taking the hint, Axel picked up his pace, pushing Roxas down farther, the blonde's back against the soft blackest once Axel had removed his shirt completely. Stealing another passionate kiss from Roxas, the pyro positioned himself over the younger boy, one hand palming teasingly at the front of the blonde's pants while the other held him up. Roxas pushed into the motions, cheeks tinted by his blush as Axel stopped to undo the pants, tugging them off his thin legs and pushing them off the bed with a well placed kick.

"See. Not slow-" Axel inhaled sharply as Roxas grabbed hold of him, giving a rough tug only to smooth over the movement with soft caresses and light squeezes. "Again, that's not fair."

"What? I worked to get you undressed didn't I? It's fair enough." Roxas smirked impishly, running his thumb over the head of the older teen's arousal and causing Axel to bite his lip lightly. The blonde let out his own gasp as axel grabbed hold of his erection, applying just the right amount of pressure where needed to get noise to escape his young lover.

"That…is playing fair." Axel announced, moving downwards and out of the other's reach in order to take Roxas into his mouth, his tongue lapping at the underside and drawing a moan out of the teen. The blonde's fingers trailed through Axel's hair, pulling out the green hair band that had held back the long crimson strands and allowing it to drop onto the disturbed blankets.

Flicking his tongue over the slit of Roxas' arousal, Axel chuckled at the other bucked up at is mouth, the vibration of the sound causing Roxas to moan out his name softly. Roxas making a noise in protest, Axel moved away and let the young boy's need alone while he shifted high so that he could trail kisses along a delicate collarbone.

"The bottle is still in the drawer, r-right?" Roxas asked, his voice cracking due to his arousal. Axel nodded, emerald eyes fluttering closed as the blonde below him stroked his length rather casually.

"Yeah. One sec." his voice answered, huskier than usual.

Having to open his eyes again, Axel moved to the bedside, biting is lip when he was too far for Roxas' hand to reach him. He quickly pulled the wooden drawer open, hand blindly rummaging through it's contents before finding the bottle he'd been searching for. Hurriedly getting back over to Roxas, the redhead, flicked open the top, pouring a rather generous amount of lubricant onto his fingers. He then offered the bottle to Roxas, who eagerly snatched it and began applying the contents to Axel's hardened shaft. Axel nearly thrust into the blonde's hand as the other attempted to cot him as much as possible, the sensation added to his already present desire trying to take hold oh his mind.

The redhead watched Roxas' face change as he pushed a single finger inside the younger boy, his small mouth opening slightly as his breath hitched. Axel could only pushing in and out to get a better result, soft gasps escaping the blonde as he flexed his finger lightly. The motions of Roxas' hands had stopped all together as Axel slid a second finger inside him, preparing the younger boy always being a rather distracting task.

The gasps turned to moans as the older nobody slid his digits back and forth, changing them to curl slightly, alternating between scissoring and simply wriggling his fingers. Roxas sucking air as his lover's fingertips grazed a sensitive spot, his back arching slightly with the pleasure.

"There, huh?" Axel asked softly, getting a nod in response, then a loud moan as he hit the same place. Cautiously he added a third finger, a hint of a wince on the blonde's features, followed only by bliss again as Roxas pushed himself farther onto Axel's hand.

Deciding it was about time he offer real pleasure, the redhead pulled his fingers away with only a mew of distress from the younger boy. He carefully positioned himself at Roxas's entrance, his hand instead pushing a pale leg upwards in order for there to be no interference. Roxas lifted the other leg on his own accord, blue eyes looking up at his lover pleadingly. He gave a nod, and Axel pushed in, first only the tip in order to allow Roxas to adjust. A moment later he slid in to the hilt, emerald orbs fluttering closed as the heat and tightness surrounded him.

"Roxas.. god, you're so amazing." He whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to the blonde's lips, a small smile appearing there. "You're always so amazing."

The blonde responded by wrapping his arms around Axel's neck, pressing their foreheads together so that he could look up into those brilliant emerald orbs. There was no need to say. They didn't have to. Both of them knew how much the depended on the other; needed, and enjoyed the other. What use were words when one _knew_ of the love they shared.

Almost reluctantly, axel began to move, slowly at first, gradually finding a steady rhyme as he pushed in and out of Roxas' tight entrance. The blonde kissed trails down the older teen's neck, nipping and sucking on spots that made Axel shiver, every now and then causing him to trust forward a little harder. When Roxas gave one particular nip, holding it longer than usual, Axel rove forward with bit of an upward motion, the action touching his prostate perfectly.

Roxas cried out, tensing slightly as he wrapped his arms tighter around Axel's neck. The noise was enough to spur the pyro on, pushing a thin leg farther back, and roughly slamming into the same place, drawing an equally loud and arousing noise from the blonde.

Reaching down with the hand he'd had at the side of Roxas' face, Axel grasped the younger boy's own need, beginning to pump in time with his forceful thrusts. The moans escaping Roxas soon turned into a single word: Axel's name. That didn't last long though, Axel repeatedly touching the spot inside Roxas that caused the blonde's vision to go unfocused eventually making the word change into something more indistinguishable from a pleasurable and throaty noise.

"A-Axel… uhn!" Roxas tensed again, blue eyes fluttering to look up into emerald, both of them covered in a thin layer of sweat and panting heavily. It was enough warning. With an exceptionally forceful thrust, his fingertip sliding at the slit of the blonde's arousal, Roxas seized up.

"Axel!" He exclaimed, fingernails digging into the back of the other boys neck as he came. With the tightness around him increasing, Axel reached his own climax, a small rock of his hips following as he spilled his seed inside Roxas, a soft moan escaping him as well.

The redhead drew out slowly, easing himself off the younger boy, who gazed up at him lovingly, a small hand staying at his tattooed check, thumb rubbing small circle.

"You so.. amazing." Roxas whispered, Axel smiling down at him before pulling up the blankets so that he could get underneath them. The blonde followed the action, pausing as he watched Axel get comfortable on a pillow, his lanky form already stretching out tiredly.

Roxas smiled blissfully, holding himself up only long enough to place a soft kiss on the tattoo on Axel's left cheek, right cheek, and then another on his lips. With a content sigh, he lay down with his head on the other's slowly calming chest, allowing the soft breaths of his lover and best friend to lull him to sleep.

As it turned out, the next morning found neither couple particularly eager to make the trek to the lift, Demyx insisting the simply have a 'Lazy Sunday' and 'Vege' on the sofa instead. Roxas wasn't one to say otherwise, though he had to laugh at Demyx's reaction when Zexion said a few minutes in the hot tub would 'do a certain two blondes some good'.

.

.

**end**

* * *

.

Ha ha. Just after I'd typed "I'm dibsing the hot tub" I received a text from a friend. It read "Don't have sex in hot tubs. I know a girl who didn't like what happened afterwards."… I had to refrain myself from telling dear Jeffery that 'if your element is water, there's no need to worry'. XD you can expect a Zemyx oneshot of the hot tub scene, I think. I'll write it another day though.

.

it's 4:30 am. I hope you had a happy Akuroku day ^^

I'm off to bed. Nighty night~


End file.
